One last Mission
by lily23
Summary: Sasha and Milla are married, but not to each other. When they have one last mission together, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Title: One last mission  
Couple: Sasha/Danny, Milla/Tommy, Sasha/Milla  
Summary: Sasha marries Danny, Milla marries Tommy. When Sasha and Milla go on one final mission together, will old feelings return?

Disclaimer:I don't own Psychonauts.  
-------------------------------------------------

"If you never try, then you'll never know"

It had been cold and rainy that day. The day, that girl came. The day she was left behind. The girl had blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. Her name Danny Tamberelly.

Actually, it was quite sunny that day. And she wasn't really left behind. Just sort of moved to the side. And that hurt. They fell in love, Sasha and her. She and Sasha started drifting farther and farther apart. Until we only saw each other on missions.  
A year later, She got a wedding invitation. She went and watched the man she loved get married. At the wedding, she met a nice man, who was in love with her. He was tall, nice, and smart. But she still had that panging feeling in her heart. Even as she walked the isle herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Milla walked in to the board room. Cruller was there, and Sasha was early as usual. He hadn't changed much. Same sunglasses. Same hair. Same sweater. How she loved that sweater. She sat down two seats away from him and Cruller explained their mission. They were going to twart Giovanni's evil plan to use a ray gun to steal all the psychic power. Which is a really overdone idea. But who's telling this story. They went on a plane to Safaria as that was the location of his "lair" or mom's basement, whatever floats your boat. When they arrived at the location... the typer got bored so too bad.

When they had arrived at the location, they rang the door bell. A nice old lady came out.

"Hello," she said.

"Hello, ma'am. I was wondering if your son was home."

"I'm sorry, Gregory has not been home in a while he's woking on some secret project in Fort Mcoy."

"Oh, well then thank you for your time."

"Oh course dears. What a cute couple."

"We're not a couple." It didn't matter who had said it. Either way there was a pang in both their hearts. They got back into the car and went ot Fort Mcoy. Two hours later, they landed on the west side of Mcoy. In the middle of Mcoy was Fort Mcoy, because it was a fort. Surrounding it were four large cement walls. They went east and hid between two of the walls.


	3. Chapter 3

They were security cameras everywhere, as they snuck down the hall. They jumped to the shadows as men passed the hall in front of them. All was quiety and no one suspected a thing. They ran out of the hallway. They found the main room and jumped in.

"Freeze, Gre-" They stopped short.

It the room in front of them, were a bunch of milk men. Yes, Milk Men.

"I knew they were after me."

Sasha turned to Milla. "Isn't this Fort Mcoy?"

"That's what the map said."

"Isn't he suppose to be plotting here?"

"That's what his mom said."

He called to the men, "Where are we?"

"Fort Mcoy."

They turned around and left the room.

"So if he's not here, then where is he?" Milla asked.

"I don't know."

"Hey, isn't Fort Mcoy a place in Wisconsin."

"..."  
They got into the car and headed back to the US.


	4. One last chapter

Greg: I am evil kisses Milla  
Milla: OMG  
Sasha: No! You will not kiss her.attacks Greg  
Milla: Sasha, Why?  
Greg: You may have defeated me, but you won't live to tell the tale. Hit self destruct  
Kaboom!  
Sasha: Holding on to edge and Milla's hand I love you.  
Milla: Oh, I love you, too.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasha and Milla returned to headquarters. Fort Mcoy, being too big a place, would have been a waste of time to search a place he might not even be. They were instructed to wait until he revealed himself. Which he did a couple weeks later. There had been an explosion at someplace in Abarsion and there was psychic residue all over it.

They received the coordinates and boarded a plane. Said plane arrived at their destination without 6 hours. They leaped from the plane and levitated to the front of the castle. Don't ask.

They snuck into the castle James Bond style. Except they were psychic, so it was psychic James Bond style. They turned the corner sifting through the maze of corridors searching for Greg. They stopped at a large room with a long table and a chair at the end.

"I've been expecting you," Greg turned the swivel chair around, but he turned it too hard, so he was going around and around and around.Eventually he stopped the chair.

"OMG, It's the guy from the Brady Bunch!"

"Ahem, anyway. I've been-"

"You already said that."

"Don't interrupt me. I've been awaiting your arrive. So that I can do this." He pressed a button and nothing happened.

"… No matter," He said jumping from the chair. He leapt at them and hit them at the same time. They stumbled back and he disappeared, his voice echoing around the room.

"You will never defeat me, feat me, feat me." He jumped out of the wall and swept at them again, they put up their shields then simultaneously attacked him. He hit a window.

"Thank god for plexiglass." He jumped back into the wall and the agents were on their guard.

Suddenly he jumped out of the wall and kissed Milla. Milla's eyes got really big and she punched him. He fell back and stood up. Then Sasha kicked his ass. I can't describe it. He just did. Because he was pissed at the guy who _dared_ kiss Milla.

"Sasha?" He stopped and looked over. In that second he was distracted Greg ran and hit the self destruct button.

"You may have defeated me, but you won't live to tell the tale." He then fell out the window. Milla and Sasha saw the blinking red lights and heard the alarm. There was a deafening explosion.

KABOOOOOOOOM

They were pushed out of the castle by the rush of air. Sasha grabbed the edge and Milla's hand. They were dangling 200 feet in the air. They thought they were going to die, and they probably would if Sasha's hand slipped.

"Milla, before we die I want you to know one thing. I love you."

"Oh I love you, too."

Sasha's hand slipped. He fell for about 2 feet then felt a jerk on his arm. Yeah, he forgot Milla could levitate. Anyway, with the explosion and the love declaration out of the way, all they had to do was capture the bad guy, who surprisingly hadn't died. So when the reached the ground they called headquarters to pick Greg up. When they came to pick up Greg, Sasha and Milla returned home. The plane ride was very quiet. Dangerously quiet.

Milla could never stand silences "So…."

"Yeah" Sasha was at a loss for words as well.

The plane stopped and they left never looking back.

And that was how the partnership between Sasha and Milla ended.

What? You actually thought I would end a fic like that? God, you people don't know me at all. The plane ride was silent for about three minutes.

Milla could never stand silences "So…."

"Yeah" Sasha was at a loss for words as well.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Well, my relationship is down the tubes."

"And Dany is cheating on me with a rich dude."

"Okay, this works."

"Now let's get together."

"Now? Why now?"

"Because it's the end of the fic. If we don't get together now, we never will?"

"What?"

"Never mind, I love you."

"Love you, too."

And that was how the story really ended.


End file.
